Saendria Flower
Description The Saendria is a flower which has a perfectly circular corolla, and the petals contain tiny drops of venom. The corolla is cuts your fingers if you try to catch it because it's really sharp. The Saendria flower is a white flower with a very short stem, in this way, more easily smashed and more possibilities you've of being poisoned by one. This flower grows in humid, gloomy areas, like Scorpio City's underground or The Omega Dimension*. *The Omega Dimension © Winx Club. Poison Explanation The Saendria poison is the most dangerous poison of all of them. It's also extremly difficult to find and more extremly difficult to cure. It's maybe the most dangerous poison because of that fact; the antidote is very diffucult to find, and most extremly difficult to prepare (if you don't make the potion, then no effect is produced). Uses The waters that surround Lighting High School are no waters really. The're a powerful, mortal potion made with a hundred of Saendria petals. This particular potion has no name, as it's an illegal, dark, dangerous potion, not detected by The Magic Company. Detected antidotes For the Saendria poison there exist very little antidotes, but one of the most effective is the Oak leave. But thsi oak is not a common one. It grows in the most dangerous areas, to protect itself from predators, as it's also the food of many animals in the world. This Magic Oak has the power to cure Saendria poison. The most expert magical beings had studied it, and they said that it's only effective if you elaborate the potion correctly. Curative potion elaborated with Magical Oak leaves Ingredients *three magical oak leaves *one drop of pure water (not salt water, but river water) *two grams of non-magical antidote (whatever antidote) Preparation First, you add all these ingredients in the cauldron, which you've previously heated at 290º. This is necessary, because otherwise then the potion won't cause the expected effect on the person you want to safe from the Saendria poison. Then, you've to stir it three times in an anti-clokwise direction. Repaet this process three times and leave it in repose during only five minutes.* *This is why it's much better to prepare the potion before someone is poisoned by a Saendria. After preparing the potion, you have to give it to the affected person in a normal soop, and then the affected person should be in rest for a week, to complete recovery. Important The Saendria poison affects a person quickly after he/she has touched it. Once after touching the flower, your life expectancy is reduced to two hours, but in the middle some painful changes are made in your body. The poison damages the body structures. What the potion actually does is reparing the damaged zones. it's recommended to have prepared the potion previously before some one is affected. Saendria flower in The Detective Clan's story Jaspe's lessons of Defence against Scorpio City Monsters teaches the effects of the Saendria flower poison and its antidotes (which, as I said before, there're very litte). Phoebe and Zoisite listen to Jaspe when she explains to them the dangers of this particular flower but not Rodocrosite. In this story, is Rodocrosite the one affected and the one who nearly dies, if it was not for her friends.